Memories of you & me
by Wild Neko-chan
Summary: Re-written of "Memories of you and me"   Gokudera slipped into a coma and when he's awake, he couldn't remember Yamamoto! What can Yamamoto do know?


**Title: Memories of you and me**

**Pairings: 8059 and etc…**

**Notes(s): **

**OKAY! This is the re-written of 'Memories of you and me'! Just for you to know, in the previous one, someone changes all my story contents (believe it or not, it's up to you.)! So, I decided to delete it and wrote it once again. With my ****OWN**** true, pure ideas! (Damn it! I had to recall all my ideas once again! DX)**

**The warning is still the same:**

**-Rating may rise.**

**-Yaoi/ Shonen-ai (BOY X BOY/GAY LOVE/HOMOSEXUAL)! Don't like, don't read! This is made for those wonderful YAOI fangirls and (if there's any) fanboys!**

**-Their ages are around 20-26**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_Hayato, I promise that no matter what, I will always by your side, protecting you even if it worth my life!" Yamamoto said with his usual carefree grin. _

"_Tch, like I need you to protect me, baseball freak. I could protect myself even without you! Don't say such cheesy things that made me felt like a weak, powerless bitch." The silver haired Italian mumbled with a tiny blush forming on his face._

_Yamamoto chuckled and pulled the shorter man into a teddy bear hug. "Aww~ look, Haya-chan is blushing~! How cute!"_

"_G-Get off from me, stupid idiot!" Gokudera exclaimed as he tried to push Yamamoto away, but only made the ex-baseball player hugged him closer._

_Yamamoto laughed out lightly as he gave a little peck on Gokudera's left cheek. "I love you, Hayato." Gokudera let out a furious sigh and kiss Yamamoto on the lip. "I love you too, baseball idiot…"_

"_Hayato… can you hear me…?"_

_This voice… so familiar… yet so un-familiar…_

"_Hayato, please… please wake up, I can't live without you…"_

_Who are you? Am I that important to you?_

"_If you're able to hear or sense me… please grab my hand"_

_Hand…? Grab the hand? _

_I tried to move my hand that is as if it had frozen, I tried to grab the hand… dammit… why can't I use my energy…? No… Hayato… you MUST grab it… g-grab it…_

As I slowly open my emerald green orbs, I notice my surrounding is white.

White… Am I… Am I dead? My body… why can't I move them? I want to yell in pain… but why did I felt that my throat is as dried as the sandpaper? Why… What… What happened to me…? Why is there an oxygen mask on my mouth…?

I tried to recall what had happened to me but nothing came out. The throbbing pain came back whenever I force myself to recall what had happened.

I want to sit up, but I can't move my body. It was as if I've numb. I turned my head to my right, and my eyes widened when I saw Tsuna sleeping on the chair not so comfortably.

"T-Tsuna…" I tried to call out, my throat felt so sore and dry that it made my voice sounded harsh.

Tsuna slowly open his eyes and rubbed his sleepy eyes. When he saw me, he looked really surprise and shocked at the same time.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Y-You're awake!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed. Tears are running down from his eyes as he hugged me. "Gokudera-kun, I'm so worried about you! Thank god you had awake!" he cried in my chest like a little baby.

"Tsuna…" I croaked.

"Hmm?" Tsuna replied, his innocent eyes looked at me with happy tears.

"Why the hell… I am in the hospital and…why can't I fucking move my body?"

His happy smile suddenly faded away, replacing with a sad expression. Ack! Did I say something wrong? "Gokudera-kun… you slipped into a coma… almost a year…" he murmured.

My eyes widened as I made a pathetic attempt to sit up. "WHAT THE FUCK?"I cried, but coughed a while and winced in pain as pain shot down my spine. Tsuna quickly push me back onto my pillow not so softly. I tried to relax, exhausted by the small amount of energy I've just used.

"Don't move, Gokudera-kun! You still haven't recover fully yet!" Tsuna scolded me. I closed my eyes and inhale some fresh air before exhale it out.

"What had happened to me, Tsuna?" I asked slowly as I open my emerald orbs. Tsuna sucked in a deep breath. "I … I don't know how to explain… you… slipped into the coma is my entire fault! I'm sorry for not being able to protect you, Gokudera-kun! I'm really, really sorry!" he cried out, tears running down from his eyes once again. I slowly caress his soft, brown hair before giving a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Don't blame yourself, Tsuna… I'm pretty sure you had really tried your best…" I told him.

Suddenly, the door is being slammed open, revealing a tanned black haired man who is around my age.

"Hayato! I'm so glad you're fine!" he exclaimed happily as tears running down from his honey-brown eyes.

I stared at him questioningly. "Uhm… do I… ever know you?"

He looked very shock, as well as Tsuna. "Y-You… don't remember me…?" he asked me, his body is trembling as a painful expression formed on his face.

**-To be continued-**

**Grrr… I had to start writing back once again… so tired… =.=***

**Please review. It made me felt very happy every time I saw a review in my stories, especially when I felt really down. I hope you could wait patiently for the next chapter.**


End file.
